Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly to a display panel and a display apparatus.
Description of Prior Art
Conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) devices include a transmissive-type display device, a reflective-type display device, and a trans-reflective type display device.
The transmissive-type display device mentioned above mainly uses a back light source as its light source. The backlight is disposed on a back side of the LCD panel in the transmissive-type display device. Pixel electrodes of the transmissive-type display device are transparent electrodes, in this way, and it is beneficial for backlight light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer to display an image. An advantage of the transmission type display device is that the transmission type display device can display bright images in a dark environment, but a drawback of the transmission type display device is that the light which is able to be transmitted through the light source accounts for a smaller proportion. Due to poor utilization of the back light source, a greatly increased luminance of the backlight is required in order to improve the display brightness. As a result, its energy consumption is quite high.
The reflective-type display device mainly uses a front light source or an external light source as its light source. An array substrate in the reflective type display device generally uses metals or other materials having good reflection characteristics to reflect the light from the front light source or the external light source. An advantage of the reflective-type display device is that it is capable of utilizing the external light source so that its power consumption is lower relative to the other display devices types, but a drawback of the reflective-type display device is that it cannot display images in a dark place due to relying on an external light source.
The trans-reflective type display device can be regarded as a transmissive type display device in combination with a reflective-type display device. The trans-reflective type display device is not only arranged with a reflective region but also arranged with a transmissive area, so it can take advantage of a backlight and a front light or an external light source for display. The trans-reflective type display device both has the advantage of the transmissive type display device and the advantage of the reflective type display device. No matter if the environment is under a bright or dark ambient light condition, a bright image can be displayed, i.e., it can be used either indoors or outdoors. Therefore, the trans-reflective type display device is widely used as a display device in portable and mobile electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, handheld computers, and other mobile products.
In practice, the inventors have found that the conventional LCD device at least has the following problems:
In the above conventional trans-reflective display device, partial light of the backlight source is blocked. The blocked partial light of the backlight source cannot be used, so as to result in a waste of the backlight source.
Therefore, there is a need to propose a new technical solution for solving the aforementioned problem.